tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yojimbo
Yojimbo is the 7th episode of season 5 and the 111th episode overall. Official Description The Turtles are transported to an alternate dimension, where they befriend the rabbit samurai and master swordsman: Miyamoto Usagi. Plot In an alternate dimension inhabited by anthropomorphic animals, a rabbit ronin, Miyamoto Usagi, confronts a seemingly blind wolf wielding a spear who has just murdered a family. The wolf claims the family was infected with evil and that the gods revealed their nature to him. As they do battle, the wolf further states that the gods have given him his skill so that he may cleanse the world of evil. He reveals his name to be Jei, and before he can strike a finishing blow against Usagi, lightning strikes him, and he disappears, leaving behind his smoking spear. Usagi arrives at a village left in ruins, where he finds his friend, Akemi. Akemi reveals that a band of samurai lead by a mercenary, Sumo Kuma, attacked in search of the holy child, Kintaro. Akemi brings Kintaro, a pug, from his hiding place, and he begins to act very bratty. Akemi explains that as the Golden Boy destined to have superhuman powers (which he does not yet have), Kintaro has been pampered his whole life, resulting in his unpleasant behavior. They are to deliver Kintaro to a safe temple palace, but Akemi cannot travel due to a leg injury sustained in the battle. Akemi leaves Kintaro in Usagi's care, much to the pug's displeasure. From a mountain lair, Jei magically watches Usagi and Kintaro depart. He decides he needs great warriors to destroy Usagi, and performs a summoning ritual with four turtle totems. The ritual brings the Ninja Turtles from their own dimension, much to their confusion. Pretending to be an injured old man, Jei approaches the turtles, claiming that Usagi attacked him. As he lays a hand on each, they come under his influence, their eyes going white like his own, and he orders them to hunt down and kill Usagi, but to leave Kintaro unharmed. As they camp for the night, Kintaro continues to berate Usagi and becomes outraged when told he could help with the campfire. While Usagi collects water and reminds himself to be patient, the mind controlled Turtles, mistaken for kappa, rise from the river and engage the ronin in combat. Each Turtle recieves a blow to the head during the fight, bringing them out of Jei's control. They explain the wolf's involvement with their presence and Usagi clarifies that Jei is not blind, but possessed by evil. Usagi offers the Turtles refuge in their camp before telling them his story. He was the personal bodyguard of Lord Mifune, his master, in the battle against Lord Hikiji. Had not a trusted general turned against them, they might've won the battle. Usagi failed to protect his master, resulting in his death and leaving Usagi a ronin, wandering the land. Usagi assures the Turtles that the monks of Kintaro's order might be able use their mystic knowledge to send them back home. As the group travels through the forest the following day, Sumo Kuma and his band of samurai ride through on horseback. Usagi and the Turtles ambush some of the samurai and use their armor for disguises so that they may discover what they plan for Kintaro, who is made to ride in a basket. Unfortunately, Sumo Kuma discovers their presence due to them smelling different. Sumo Kuma and his samurai battle Usagi and the Turtles, with the latter group gaining the upper hand. Kintaro's basket is briefly sent rolling along the valley before he is saved by Usagi. As the heroes ride faster to escape, they end up at a cliff, where their horses leap off. The episode ends as they fall through the air to the trees below them. Debuts Splinter's Wisdom Trivia Quotes Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that aired in 2017 Category:Season 5